Ian Rajof
Ian Rajof is a quarter of Vritra clan heritage, and a protagonist of the novel the finite. Appearance She appears (in exposition) as a girl with long, wavy pinkish-white hair, wearing a white dress. She has lemon-colored eyes. For a woman of Willarv, she is rather small and skinny. Personality Ian has a strong personality and does not hesitate to help people in need, even while risking her own life. Later in the story, she is shown to be a loving and caring mother, concerned about her son's well-being. Plot The Blog Version of the finite and the Naver Best Challenge version have slightly different content. Ian was born in a village of worshippers of the Vritra sura, and grew up there, till a sura proclaiming to be the dragon Taksaka demanded Ian as sacrifice from the villagers. However, her parents hid her away and the dragon destroyed the village. Ian barely survived the annihilation. She wandered from city to city, but having been raised in the faith of the sura, and therefore regarded as heretic, everyone turned their back on her, until the Mistyshore authorities accepted to take her in on the condition that she publicly renounced her faith in front of the temple of Preservation. She made the oath to take down the Dragon of Destruction Taksaka and to become a great magician. Unfortunately, she later discovered that her double-Nil attribute resulted a high magic failure rate, so no magic school accepted her application. Eight years passed. She started working in the Mistyshore Magic Shopping Mall to make a living. One day, while complaining for being rejected again by a magic school, she saw someone drowning in the sea, and didn't hesitate to jump to save that person. But he wasn't drowning, and instead was simply floating in the water, and after Ian realized she was outside of the barrier's protection, the boy helped her coming back to the shore. Unknown to her, the boy was Taksaka himself. And Ian, pressed by him, revealed that her goal was to kill that same Taksaka who destroyed her village. The sura asked for more information, but dismissed Ian's suspicions saying that no sura would impersonate another one. Despite his vague responses, Ian concluded that he was a half, and asked for his name, to which he replied "Tak" (a nickname only three people were allowed to use - Vasuki, Visnu, and Airavata). That being said, Ian went back into the city, leaving Tak outside, since he could not enter without a sponsor. The following day Ian was coaxed into delivering warm milk to "a guy sleeping on a rock" outside of the city by a disguised Visnu. To her surprise, the guy was none other than the Half she met the day before. When she wanted to leave after the delivery, Tak tried to hold her back, accidentally breaking her arm in the process. She was scared and cried when he kept her from running away. Tak apologized to her only after putting on the earrings and brought her to the checkpoint as fast as possible so that she would get treatment. -more TBA- Notes * Despite being a double-Nil, she has a high divine affinity. * Her story is currently published in the form of a novel called the finite. * At the time that Utpala died, she was the only descendant of Utpala left in the universe. * She resembles the woman that Utpala had a half child with (her ancestor). References es:Ian Rajof